The Game
by Predators and Prey
Summary: Round robin Naomily story featuring such epic authors as: esdiferente, HyperFitched, imagine alex, LuvActually, and Heather mother freakin' Hogan. No one can resist the power of The Game. Click me. You know you want to…
1. Introduction

Well hello there...

I get to do the intro thingy because technically this tornado of chaos spewed forth from my brain. Aren't you all pleased? See, what had happened was...

I was swiveling around in a chair and pondering Emily Fitch, as I have been known to do on occasion, when my brain had an orgasm. "What would happen if my favorite story writers all banded together and wrote ONE fic?" My mind exploded. Not literally, obviously. So I did what any girl who is unabashedly forward about things she wants: I went to my twitter and asked a couple that I knew were awake at 4:30 EST. "Hey E5diferente, hey lazy_boo, do you think this could happen?" Both of them, being the lovely smartasses that they are said, " I'll do it if YOU do." That's how you ended up with me writing the first part of the story. Any way...to make a short story long, because I can do that- I proposed the idea to a couple of other authors you might have heard of: HyperFitched, LadyHawke1709, imagine_alex, whyyesitscar- and lo and behold! When I woke up the next morning (afternoon) Hypes said "I'm down." And then it blew up.

There is a full listing of participating authors on the Predators and Prey profile (that has alliteration, I like it). I will however, take this moment to say that not only is LuvActually coming out of retirement for this one, but HEATHER FREAKING HOGAN is playing. I kind of threw up a little when she said she wanted in. SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

I have channeled an amalgam of Hypes' Anthea from "IHAFICC" and Sgt. Campbell from Es' "Close Protection" - waving my cigarette about and barking orders (politely) to get this moving. It has moved quite a bit faster than I thought.

So here's the deal. You will get one chapter a day. Each chapter will be penned by a different author. The name of said author will be the chapter title. The author only sees what has been written before they get it. There is a word limit ,which is huge challenge for some of the participants; not me: I'm concise * grin *

I hope you enjoy it. It has been an adventure with these people. I want to hug them all..maybe a few kisses..and hands..hands in bad places.

Generalissimo Vangoghgurrl

Enough about it. Let's get on with it.

**DISCLAIMER**: Skins does not belong to any of us, though I think we would have some awesome mudwrestling bouts for possession of our two ladies. Hrm. Ponders that.


	2. vangoghgurrl

**The Game**

Naomi was buzzing already without so much as a drop of alcohol in her system. She loved it when she and Emily played this game. Ems would head over to Katie's and get dressed for the night out, leaving Naomi to think about what she was going to wear, who Emily was going to be this time. It also gave her the time to come up with her own persona for the evening. The whole thing was a thrill, really.

This game brought her here to a dimly lit club. Lights flashing and bass pounding through the floor boards-traveling up her bones and making her heart pound in time with the beat. Naomi searched for her. She glanced over and around others looking for that flash of red that still made her knees weak after all this time. She spotted Emily dancing alone in a throng of people and made her way through the crowd. Neither one of them knew what role the other was playing before the game began. That was part of the excitement.

Naomi came up behind Emily and wrapped her arms around her waist. She bent low to whisper in her ear. Emily shuddered slightly as Naomi whispered, "Meet me in the red sky. Dance with me," directly into her ear before planting a light kiss on the side of her neck.

Emily turned around in her arms, snaking her hands behind Naomi's neck, pulling her closer to whisper something back. Emily breathed, "Mmmmm, try a little harder," followed by a quick flick of her tongue against her earlobe, then walked away. Naomi grinned and watched her go - knowing that this was going to be their best game yet.


	3. esdiferente

Emily couldn't help smiling as she left Naomi in her wake, their games were always fun; but the last time they had played it had been Naomi's turn to be chased, and she had made the whole game most entertaining.

It was all about the thrill of the chase their game, about being the hunter and the hunted. They'd agreed the rules months before, desperate to hold onto the wonder of their relationship, anxious to keep the magic of those early days alive; the days when Emily had been the predator, stalking the innocent creature that was Naomi Campbell. A creature that turned out not to be so innocent after all.

She couldn't help a glance over her shoulder as she stepped onto the long staircase that led to the upper dance floors, catching the eye of the blonde before dragging her gaze onto a tall brunette that was stood on the stairs in front of her, eyeing her lithe figure as she did so. She knew it would drive the blonde wild, not only with the seductive little 'chase me' look, but with a surge of jealousy as she feigned interest in the girl before her.

'_Come on Naomi, you're going to have to play harder than this." _She thought as she spotted the blonde walking, not towards the stairs, but towards the bar.

'_You're going to have to play the game a lot, lot better if you want to win the prize.'_

That was another one of their rules in their game of seduction and conquest, 'no likey, no lighty', if the other person didn't take it seriously enough, they were sleeping alone.

Emily really didn't want to sleep alone tonight, she _really_ wanted Naomi to work for it.

Ten minutes later she was starting to get annoyed, she could see the blonde dancing on the ground floor, occasionally looking up to see if the redhead was noticing what she was doing.

Emily _was_ noticing as well, she was noticing every man and woman that entered the blonde's space, every single body the came close to _her_ girl. It was annoying, and frustrating and she knew exactly what was happening. Naomi had switched roles on her, she was hunting Emily by baiting a trap. No longer happy with stalking Emily, she was sitting in wait for her prey to come to her.

It was a good tactic, Emily reflected as she looked down at the slim figure, dancing away as if no-one was looking; but it was a tactic she'd tried before. It wasn't going to work this time and more importantly two could play at that game. With one last look downstairs, ensuring she had the blonde's attention she slid over to the tall brunette that she had ogled on her way up the stairs.

"Hey you, would you like to dance?"

The brunette looked down at the blonde on the dance floor and smirked.

"I think I'd love to."


	4. Ladyhawk1709

The loud music was thumping in her ears, her feet moving practically on their own. She cast another glance up at Emily, making sure she was paying attention. Some guy put his arm around her waist, but her eyes were trained on the way Emily slid up to a brunette. Naomi shrugged the arm off, narrowing her eyes at the two that were now making their way down the stairs. The brunette had her hands on Emily and she didn't like it. She didn't like it at all. She took a step towards them, before realizing she was playing right into Emily's hands.

"Nice try, Emily." She muttered to herself.

"Who's Emily?" The guy from before asked, leering at her, trying to grab onto her again.

"Piss off." She huffed, turning on her heel as Emily and that slut made it to the dance floor and started dancing together. The guy wouldn't take no for an answer though, he kept grabbing at her. She rounded on him. "I said… PISS OFF!"

"Feisty! I like it!" He leered, moving into her space again. "Come on, babe. You know you want it." He came even closer, she could smell the alcohol on his breath, the stale smell of sweat. It made her want to gag. Her eyes searched out Emily, trying to get her attention, but she was writhing in time with the music, the brunette still had her hands on her. She grimaced and pushed the guy away again.

"Back off, I'm not going to tell you again!" She growled, staring him down. She stepped around him, intent on getting to Emily, before those hands on her wandered any further up. He grabbed her arm before she could get anywhere near Emily.

"Bitch! I was being nice!" She rolled her eyes at him and tried shrugging him off again, the hold he had on her tightened. "Don't you walk away from me, slut!" She ignored him again, all her focus on the way Emily was leaning back into the brunette. Her nostrils flared, as she saw the slow smile on Emily's face. That smile was HER smile, not some random woman at a club's smile. "You need to learn some respect!" The guy roared in her ears and she snapped.

It was like it happened in slow motion, her anger boiled over and she turned around before she even knew it. Her knee basically came up on its own. The sound he made when he went down reached her ears and she grinned, kicking him again while he was down. She couldn't hear the music anymore. The blood rushing in her ears, the crumpled form on the floor was all she could focus on. She sneered, kicking him again, she could feel his nose break, see the blood gushing out if it.

"Naomi! What the hell are you doing?"


	5. Hyperfitched

"How do you fucking like it, slut?" were the last words out of Naomi's mouth before the bouncers tore her off him. She struggled hopelessly in some huge guys arms whilst her victim tried to struggle to his feet.

"That bitch is fucking crazy," he said. "Call the police."

"No need, we're already here," came a familiar husky voice. What the fuck?

"DS Templeton, Bristol CID. We've had this one under surveillance for a while," she said.

Naomi recognised the name. Kathryn Templeton. It was one of Emily's alter egos from the game. She watched the redhead flashing some kind of fake ass ID at the bouncers, and saw the handcuffs appear as if by magic in her hand. Jesus, thought Naomi, where has she been hiding those?

"I'll take it from here," said Emily, exuding professional confidence. "Take this guy to your office and I'll send a colleague over to take a statement."

Naomi struggled to hide her surprise as the bouncers seemed to buy into Emily's story and handed her over into her custody. She felt the handcuffs snapping closed on her hands behind her back before she was manhandled out of the club. It wasn't until the cold air hit her lungs that she realised the full impact of what she'd just done. Her confusion heightened when Emily didn't speak, but instead dragged her round the back of the club and pushed her face first against a low wall.

"I believe this is where we traditionally say 'spread em'," said Emily, pushing one of her legs between Naomi's own.

"For fuck's sake, Ems," protested Naomi. "I just beat the crap out of some guy in there."

"Shhh now," Emily whispered in her ear. "The thing about games is that if you admit it's a game, you lose. You don't want to lose, do you Naomi?"

The sound of Emily's filthy whisper, the taunt, the way her leg was pressing against her cunt, it was all too much for Naomi. Emily was going to win again. She always fucking won. When did she get so fucking good at this? Where was that sweet little shy girl who used to wear bows in her hair now?

"Ok," said Naomi. "Play on."

"Good girl," replied Emily spinning the blonde round to face her, and pulling her into a kiss, pushing her tongue straight into her mouth. The rush went straight to her pussy and her head was spinning so much it wasn't until Emily broke away that she realised she had left a pill behind.

"Spit or swallow?" taunted Emily.

Fuck it, thought Naomi, and swallowed the pill.

"So I guess you know by now we're not the real police," said Emily, resuming her alias. "But we have been watching you. And here's the deal. I'm going to let you go now, and if you manage to survive this night, you get to join us. I hope you do, cause quite frankly, you're rather hot."

Emily unlocked the handcuffs and whispered one last word into Naomi's ear.

"Run."

And so she did. Out of the alleyway and into the Bristol night. Knowing that Emily was going to be chasing her. Knowing that she was going to be coming up on a pill. Other than that, she didn't know what the fuck was going to happen.


	6. Imagine  Alex

And so she ran; ran until her feet screamed. Heels were never her deal, and even with numerous influences pumping through her veins, they still managed to riot against her.

"Fucks sake," she mumbled, pulling off her heels and slinging one under each arm.

She felt her face scrunch as she peered around her.

Wait and surprise; or keep running. Taunting Emily.

It wasn't often the game took such a sporadic turn. It made her mind spin and her stomach flop. Naomi had to gain the control back. The twitch in her lower stomach from Emily's shenanigans pushed her competitive nature back into gear.

She never could think clearly with Emily in the picture. She'd practically just bludgeoned a lad up simply because Emily had pushed the stakes a bit higher in this game of theirs, for crying out loud. Thinking was definitely out.

Emily had told her to run. She was a devilish thinker, always something brewing behind those seemingly innocent eyes. She had said it with purpose. Question is, where?

Sudden clarity rang through her head. Naomi grabbed it tight and took off running again, urging the pill to spread its fun through her blood stream. Begging it. It was her turn to shine.

She stumbled across a dingy pub. A large brick building that reeked of liquor.

This pub indicated a place of solace for Naomi and Emily. In all its dilapidated glory, it had been a hub for many end-of-evening drinks, flirty banter that left them tearing out of the place and on one special occasion, a place where Naomi had finally reached so deep into Emily, she knew she'd never be able to pull back again.

It was their default; their truce.

But there was a different buzz in the air tonight, Naomi knew it. Welcomed it. Especially as she came upon the window and saw the familiar red head poised in a booth, tracing the sweat on an untouched mug of lager.

Taking in a deep breath, finally feeling the pill, she smiled and sauntered into the pub. She walked up the bar and ordered the cheapest drink on the menu, knowing she had absolutely no intention of drinking it.

"Hey, no shoes, no service," the bartender quipped.

Entirely aware of the red head behind her, staring a hole into her back, Naomi leaned over onto the bar.

"Serve me, or fuck off," Naomi said, deeply and pointedly. The bartender stared. She stared back. Leaned a little bit further over the bar. Certainly not for his benefit.

Not a minute later and a drink in hand, Naomi turned on her heel, noticing Emily now staring hard at a wall. Willing herself to stare. Naomi smirked.

The booth next to Emily was empty. Walking past Emily, Naomi traced her finger on the cold, wet glass of her own drink, and placed it on Emily's back, tracing around her to shoulder as she walked past.

Predictably, almost amusingly, Emily shuddered. Naomi pretended it didn't send a shiver through her system. She relished in the achingly slow process of turning this game back around in her favor.

She sat her self in the booth next to Emily, purposefully situating herself in Emily's eyeline. Catching those soft brown eyes, she hid a smile.

"This game is mine now," Naomi thought.

Then Emily smirked.


	7. lazyboo

Emily watched as Naomi sat in the next booth, with her cheap drink and a cocky smile. Thinking that little display at the bar had shifted the balance. Thinking that waving her tits about could give her the upper hand. Granted, they were very nice tits, and the redhead frequently did like to look at them. But this was the game, and Emily was not going to be so easily swayed. She wrestled with the smirk, but it broke through. Watched as the smile on the blonde's face faltered. Resumed at high wattage as the pill pushed it's way through her system.

Emily waited.

She wasn't normally a patient kind of girl, but she knew tonight it wouldn't take long. The redhead wasn't above stacking the odds in her favour. The pill she had slipped to Naomi had been a particular blend, obtained for just this purpose. It was designed to get one's juices flowing, so to speak. Emily had lit the fuse earlier, outside the club – she could afford to relax for a minute now. Enjoy her beer. Let it burn slowly.

As she idly caressed her glass, collecting the beads of condensation that had formed, her mind could not help but make the comparison. Decided to use it. Keeping Naomi carefully in her peripheral vision, aware that blue eyes were locked onto her movements, she stroked the glass suggestively. Brought her wet fingers to her mouth and licked them. Deliberately.

There was a strangled whimper from the next booth. And Emily knew that it was time to step it up a little.

As she slowly sipped her lager she contemplated all the dirty, carnal things she wanted to happen by the end of the night. Remembered all the sexy fun they had had before. Conjured up visions of all the lurid fantasies she'd ever had about Naomi, and never dared to tell her. And she channelled all of those feelings into the filthiest, most salacious expression she could muster.

Naomi's wine glass went flying.

Brown eyes locked with blue as Emily reached into her pocket. Retrieved the handcuffs. Blue eyes widened as the redhead played with them, absently. Emily could see small tremors running through the taller girl's frame each time the chain clinked, made a distinctive, metallic sound. The smirk was back in full force as she watched Naomi's bite down on her lip and chew furiously. Emily cocked one eyebrow – in triumph, in invitation. It didn't really matter. Ultimately they were both going to win. But there was a certain satisfaction in being the one to claim victory.

Emily almost laughed as the blond stood abruptly. She sidled across in her seat to make room next to her in the booth. Naomi took a stumbling step. Paused. A deep breath, and then she moved purposefully toward the smaller girl.

Then she did something Emily did not expect. Naomi shot her a cryptic smile. And walked away.


	8. S05Y31

Naomi let out a shaky breath as she walked out of the pub into the cold air, her cheeks still burning from the thoughts running through her head about Emily with those handcuffs. She let out a small chuckle to herself, knowing that this game is different to the others, more like a game of cat and mouse. She could feel the pill starting to take over her body as she crossed the street, walking towards the deserted children's park and through the metal gate without once looking behind her because she knows that no matter what, Emily will always follow her.

She takes a seat on the swing, the cold rubber making her shiver a little before finally getting used to the cold. She shuffles her feet underneath her, so she is swaying a little back and forth and smirks to herself when she hears the creak of the metal gate open behind her.

She doesn't turn around, but she can smell Emily's perfume standing behind her, and before she knows it she's being pushed a little on the swing. She's not going very high, but it's high enough for her feet to just lift off from the ground.

Emily doesn't speak, and neither does she. Neither one of them wanting to break the intense silence that has overtaken them. Neither one of them wanting to lose. She notices that her swings are shortening, and she can feel Emily gripping the chains of the swing that little bit harder to slow her down and before she knows it she has come to a sudden halt.

Her heart is beating with anticipation of what Emily is going to do next, and she's surprised that the redhead can't hear the pounding noise it's making against her chest. She's determined not to make the first move, whatever happens next is going to be up to Emily.

She shivers when she feels Emily's finger trace down her arm slowly, the burning sensation overtaking her entire body and she's starting to really feel the effects of that pill take in. "You didn't drink your wine" Emily whispers huskily into her ear and her breath hitches slightly in her throat from the heat tickling her ear.

Naomi lets out another shiver as Emily's finger wonders upwards and trails over the side of her neck and up her cheek gently, her touch so light that it's barely there, but she can feel it, she can feel it like it's burning her. "You didn't drink your larger" she throws back, praying that her voice didn't sound as weak out loud as it did in her head. She's determined to finish this game with the upper hand.

"No" Emily agrees, her voice still husky but confident "I got distracted" she says, her finger still running up and down her face and neck slowly. "Do you get yourself distracted Miss Campbell?" she asks in such an innocent tone but Naomi can hear the wickedness in Emily's voice and that feeling in the pit of her stomach starts to come back as she thinks about what her girlfriend is planning to do next.

"No" Naomi replies firmly "Never"

"Hmm" she can hear the amusement in Emily's voice and it makes her gulp "That's interesting"

Naomi doesn't get the chance to reply because before she knows it she hears a clicking sound and she gasps turning her head to the side.

Emily has handcuffed her to the swing.


	9. ThaDarkSlayer

Emily didn't move away from the swing. She was close enough for Naomi to feel each breath that escaped the redhead's lips. Her breathing, like everything else about her at that very moment was calm and steady.

"How about now? Are you distracted yet?"

"Like I said, never." Naomi bluffed despite the fact that her internal sensors began blasting at a fevered pitch the moment the metal handcuffs clicked around the chain of the swing.

Emily stepped even closer, and ran a finger from a handcuffed wrist all the way to Naomi's shoulder. She let her fingers wander over the blonde's collarbone before allowing them to rest against her neck.

"And now?" The redhead looked up at the blonde with a barely suppressed smirk.

"N-never." There was a hint of hesitation in the blonde's response.

"You're lying to me."

A little bit of confidence regained, "what makes you say that?"

"Because Naomi, darling" she leaned forward until their noses were mere centimetres from one another "I can feel your pulse, and it's giving you away" She drifted her fingers along Naomi's neck for emphasis."I'm not sure how I feel about that. Lying to an officer and all..."

The effects of the pill were still making things a bit fuzzy, but in a moment of clarity Naomi's brain started processing now that she had realized what angle Emily was trying to play at. "Now, that's just not fair, Templeton. I mean, abusing your power as an officer of the law? That's low even for you." When there was no response from the redhead, Naomi continued "I'm not sure how your superiors would feel about this. Innocent girl? Handcuffed to a swing? On a cold night like tonight?" Small puffs of smoke emerged from her mouth as if to punctuate her last point.

Complete confidence returned, the redhead followed with "well, I imagine what they don't know, won't hurt them. You on the other hand? That might be a different story all together."

"I'm thinking I might just have to file a complaint about how I've been treated, Officer Templeton. Then again, we might be able to work something out if you came just a liiiiitle bit closer."

Emily did the exact opposite. She took a step back. With hip cocked to the side and eyebrow raised "is that so?"

"Definitely." Naomi raised her free hand and beckoned the redhead towards her. "Just a little closer, and we can move past this, and overlook this little transgression."

Emily, intrigued and excited to find out what Naomi had in mind, took a step forward. Before she could respond, Naomi closed the distance left between them, and captured her lips in an overwhelming kiss. All thoughts of gaining the upper-hand were lost for both of them for the moment as they channelled their frustration into an almost violent battle of tongues, lips, and teeth.

Naomi slid her free hand behind the redhead, and slowly eased into Emily's pocket. She palmed the handcuff key, and simply grinned into the kiss.


	10. Circle142

*click*

The few seconds between when Naomi freed herself from the handcuffs with the pilfered key and when she scooped Emily up in her arms was just enough time for the redhead's deep brown eyes to go wide with shock and utter an unintelligible squeak of protest as she found herself carried away from the swings with purpose. She could only stare blankly over her girlfriend's shoulder at the vacated restraints now clacking uselessly against the swing chain as she was held fast in a strong grip. Naomi smirked into Emily's deep crimson hair as the body in her arms began to squirm, and the blonde suddenly stopped, whispering low and soft,

_"You really shouldn't follow known criminals into dangerous places in the middle of the night. You never know what can happen in the dark.."_

And for the second time that evening, Naomi felt a shiver run through the redhead's body. Game on.

Moments later, the blonde had Emily pressed up against the bottom of a spiral slide, and pressed a finger to her girlfriends cherry lips as she parted them to object to the cold metal now resting against the back of her bare legs. Naomi positioned herself on top of the smaller woman's body and slid a thigh between the redhead's knees, pressing her down and only coming to a stop when she could feel the heat of Emily's centre against her bare leg. Grinding her hips down, she snaked a hand up the redhead's inner thigh and under her short skirt, tracing a light pattern against the edge of her knickers and only dipping underneath when she heard a deep groan escaping from Emily's throat. Game. Set. Match.

The blonde sighed at the feel of the heat radiating from the body pressed up against her and thanked whatever deity was still up at this hour that the redhead's persona tonight had a costume consisting of little more than a tight black dress and knickers so thin she could feel her lover's wetness nearly soaking through against her thigh. Pausing for a moment to let herself take in the sight of Emily's flushed skin, Naomi knew her own deep blue eyes now appeared a totally different color that had nothing to do with the late hour or the dim glow of the distant streetlamps- they were much darker, almost possessed, and filled with purpose. This is how she was going to win the game for once, by giving Emily exactly what she wanted - the Naomi that would completely and utterly consume her. The conqueror. The predator. The game was far more than just a sexy bit of fun they'd have at the expense of unsuspecting bystanders and bartenders all over Bristol. It was a chase, a hunt, and tonight at least- Emily was her prey.

She captured the redhead's lips in a searing kiss, invading Emily's mouth with her tongue just as Naomi breathed in deeply, stealing the air and causing Emily to gasp and allowing Naomi to push deeper and completely consume all of her senses. _Thief,_ thought the blonde, _I'm definitely a thief tonight._

A short distance away, disguised by shadows and an overgrown evergreen, a lone figure stood watching, observing. After a moment, a frown began to crease the pale skin of her face and she turned away in the chilly night breeze to light a cigarette before looking over again at the blonde and the redhead, lost only in each other. _Tonight's the night,_ she thought, _at last._


	11. lizardwriter

Katie'd been walking home when she'd caught sight of them snogging on the swings. She knew about their game. She'd played a part in it before, passing along messages from one alter-ego to another across a club as they teased each other. She'd protested, of course, out of dignity (especially when the messages had gotten filthy), but, truth be told, it had stirred things in her as well. Some of those were basic things like the desire to be loved and the aching want to have someone to share life with and play her own games with. Some were things that she had trouble admitting, even to herself.

The truth was that she'd known, deep down, who she wanted, she just wouldn't admit it.

She inhaled deeply, letting the nicotine flood through her, working its magic to settle her nerves. She turned her eyes to the sky, watching the stars shining brightly overhead. There was only so much of watching her sister having her brain fucked out that she could tolerate, even if she'd long ago learned to see the beauty in their relationship and in them together. Even when they were being dark and dirty like now, there was still an incredible magnificence to the way they worked and moved together. Their love, even now, in these characters they were playing, shone so brightly that it was almost blinding.

Tonight, she knew, it was finally her turn to admit that she loved someone like they loved each other. She knew who she wanted to play The Game with. It was the same person who'd gotten her into the habit of smoking to begin with, she reflected with a nostalgic smile as she took another deep drag.

Her mind flashed with images of brilliant blue eyes, long, flowing brown hair, and perfect pink lips curved up into a delicious smirk. She closed her eyes and visions of pinning a lithe, lean body up against a wall, pressing her lips against that smirk until it disappeared into a moan of pleasure, and sliding her leg up between slim, toned thighs flew through her mind.

She hadn't been sure until recently that Effy wanted what she wanted. She still wasn't positive, but the enticement of what Effy might be able to do with The Game (of night after night spent fantasizing about that very thing as her fingers thrust inside her, her palm rubbing roughly over her clit until she cried out in ecstasy) made her have to try.

She glanced back at the writhing bodies on the slide as Naomi's sharp cry broke through the night, answered by a growl from Emily. Naomi's top had been partially ripped off, exposing the bare flesh of her chest to the cool night air, and Katie got a bit more of an eyeful than she bargained for. She smirked to herself as she turned away, flicking the remains of her cigarette out into the dewy grass before pulling out another from her pack. _I wonder who's winning tonight? Who's predator and who's prey?_ she thought. Not that it didn't always end up in both of them winning, really.

She sat down in the shadows of the trees as she lit her next cigarette. They were clearly going to be a while, but she'd wait. She needed to enlist their help. After all, tonight was the night.


	12. unknownstuntman

The blonde clutched the redhead close to her as they both finally came down from the intense orgasms they'd shared, gulping in lungful's of air. She hissed as she felt the nails release their death claw from her shoulders. Those scratches were going to hurt like a fucking bitch in the morning.

She never could get enough of the touch, smell, taste or feel of her lover. She loved the sweet, gentle times they shared together and the added intensity playing The Game brought out in her feisty girlfriend. Wincing slightly as the cold air hit those scratches, she was pulled back into another searing kiss, those soft lips demanding her attention.

Jesus. Emily Fitch was a drug and she was an addict. It was official.

Hearing a noise behind them, Naomi started to rise and put herself between Emily and whoever made the noise, only to be pulled back down again, Emily's lips caressing her ear.

"She's spying on us again." The blonde felt those marvelous lips curl into a smile. "Let me get rid of her, and we can carry on with what we were doing. Go, leave me a trail, I'll catch you up." The redhead paused. "And you better make my chase worthwhile." She slapped her on the backside and the blonde smiled. The Game was leveling out to its usual game of chase. Give and take. Neither one really becoming truly dominant. A draw between them.

Just the way they liked it.

Adjusting her top to a level that was fit to be seen in - in public, just. Naomi stood and walked off at a rapid place, not without a surreptitious look around. She couldn't see Katie, but Ems had that damned twin radar thing going on.

Sure enough, Emily had sneaked around the back of where she knew her twin was lying. Probably perving at them. Damn her for getting in the way of a perfectly lovely evening. Emily pounced on her, grabbing her phone and sending Effy a quick message.

"**Tonight. Usual place."**

She got close to her sibling. "There. I've done what you wouldn't, now stop perving on me and Naom's." She eased up on Katie, kissing her gently on the cheek. "It's time to make your own rules Kay." Winking at her twin, she stood, her phone buzzing right on time.

Flipping her phone open as she walked away she smiled at the message.

"**Time to catch me if you can officer. Now where could I be?"**

Game on.

Remembering the direction Naomi had left, the redhead walked in that direction.

Her phone buzzed again as she walked away from the secluded playground and across the park

"**I can see you officer."**

She stood stock still before turning on the spot, picking out gentle laughter on the breeze. Heading in the direction she thought the noise came from, she wasn't surprised when her phone buzzed again...

"**Cold."**

Huh? Oh! Catching on, she took a few more steps in that direction, ready for her phone this time.

"**Colder"**

Turning around and walking in the opposite direction she was rewarded with texts telling her she was warm, warmer and then finally scorching.

The street light caught on something metallic. Emily walked over and picked it up. A metallic clasp to a bra. With the bra attached. Bra-less Naomi. The redhead smiled, inhaling the fragrance from the item. Her prey knew her well.

She sent the blonde a message.

"**I can smell you, I'm close behind"**

The hunt was most definitely back on.

****GO CHECK OUT LIZARDWRITER'S PAGE FOR A SEXY TIME "OUTTAKE" FROM THE GAME** - ENJOY :)


	13. hylian

She bit her lip and ran her thumb along the stitching of the garment, the silky material sliding comfortably against the finger's skin.

Brown eyes slowly drifted from the lacy fabric to run along a few feet of pavement before hitting a manhole cover. Her feet automatically closed the distance between herself and the heavy metal.

She bent down slowly to examine the rim of the plate before moving to the centre of the circular lid. A smirk painted itself onto her face and she reached out to palm the golden ring that was sitting in the middle.

The ring was placed onto her finger and she clasped the bra so that she could wear it around her neck, like a medal won at the Olympics.

She was going to win. There was no doubt about it.

She let herself have one last breath of the glorious fresh air before letting her fingers lodge themselves into the slim crevasse between the steel and the concrete.

It took two rough tugs to get the manhole cover off of its seat.

Paranoia briefly invaded her senses and she looked around at the dark street to make sure no one was watching her.

The noise of her heavy breathing rang in her ears.

No one was around to see her disappear down the ladder.

She stepped onto the damp, uneven ground, her steps echoing down the winding annular passage of the sewer.

She couldn't see a thing, so she flipped her phone open to grace the dirty walls with a tiny bit of light.

In any other situation, she would have wondered what the fuck she was doing. But right now the chase was all she wanted and if Naomi wanted to bring it underground, then so be it.

She couldn't even be mad at how filthy her surroundings were. The drugs made everything look beautiful.

The meagre light from her phone changed colour as another message was received.

**Count two and you'll reach the volcano.**

_What? _Emily thought, smiling despite her confusion. She flashed her phone in both directions, looking for a sign telling her which way to go. Her eye caught something reflective.

She took off recklessly, passing the tiny object she realised to be the key for the handcuffs. It's not like she needed it anymore.

She passed one exit and stopped at the second one she reached.

A sign stating that the exit was sealed was attached to the ladder. She ignored it and started climbing. She was about to reach the top when she noticed a mask hanging from the last bar.

It was shoved onto her forehead in haste so that her eyes weren't completely covered, then one hand reached above her head to push the supposedly sealed plate out of the way.

She climbed out and immediately found herself immersed in red.

Like blood splatter.

Demons and ghouls waltzed around her, skin as red as if the burning sun tattooed itself over every inch of flesh. They eyed her and she stared back, fascinated by this new breed.

The nefarious glint in their eyes encouraged her to slide the mask over her own dark orbs. They convinced her to let the brute within really course through her veins.

She wound her way through the throng of fiends, feeling them rubbing up against her, fuelling the wicked the flow of blood from her heart to her centre.

When she felt acutely aware of every eye in the room being on her, the crowd around her opened up.

They'd stopped dancing.

Naomi was across from her now, face covered in red liquid.

Emily look down to find herself standing in the middle of an upturned pentagram with "sacrifice" carved into the wooden floor under her feet.


	14. assassinslover

Naomi sauntered towards her, her hips swinging, her eyes black and her smile glinting. She had fangs. Wait, what? Fangs? What the fuck. Emily shook her head quickly and squeezed her eyes shut, thinking that maybe if she just blinked things would go back to normal. Normal. This wasn't normal. She could fucking _hear_ the colours around her and that sure has hell wasn't fucking normal. She felt two sets of clawed hands pushing on her shoulders and when she opened her eyes Naomi was kneeling in front of her with a wickedly curved blade and an equally sinister glint in her eyes. Emily blinked rapidly again.

Fucking hell those pills must have been cut with something. She didn't normally wig out on those things. Paid good fucking money for them, too. Saved up for ages; hid it from Katie so her twin wouldn't steal it to spend on cheap fucking booze. Saved up to buy special pills for this night, for this specific game. Just proves you can't get anything good in fucking Bristol.

She tried to run then, to get away from whatever the fuck those things, real or imagined. They grabbed at her with twisted talons and ugly sneers. Emily ripped off the mask and ran until her lungs were screaming, headlong into something cruel and ugly. She screamed and squeezed her eyes shut.

"Woah, woah, Emillio man. Alright, little red?" Emily's eyes popped open in surprise and met the slightly concerned face of one James Cook.

"I-fuck. Shit."

"Back in the real world now? You were actin' right fucking strange. Came popping up out the sewers there, yeah, then just like, froze and started mumbling to yourself like a fookin' nuttuh, then sprinted headlong into m'chest."

"Bad pills," Emily replied, still not entirely sure if she was back in the real world or not yet, but it seemed real enough. She shook her head to try and clear it.

"Who sold you them? I'll kick his arse from 'ere to next fookin' week. Shoulda come to me, Emillio. You know I can hook you up with some top notch stuff." Emily grunted non-committally and took a few deep lungfuls of night air, satisfied that both feet were planted firmly in reality, even if her head was still up in the clouds.

"Next time," Emily grumbled and accepted the flask Cook offered. She almost choked and spit the alcohol back out, but managed to swallow. Cook could get good pills, but good booze was a foreign object to him. "Did you see where Naomi went?" Cook shrugged and gestured vaguely somewhere down the street behind him.

"Dunno, babes. Saw her take off that way not too long ago." Emily bit the inside of her cheek and narrowed her eyes at the street in front of her, looking for any sign as to where her lover could have gone.


	15. darthcaiter

_Darthcaiter_

Naomi's bare feet pounded the pavement as she tore down the dimly lit street. It was better that her shoes had been abandoned early on. They would have only served as a hindrance to her mad dash through the night. She slowed to a fast walk as she approached a cross in the road, her mind frantically spinning, trying to figure out which direction to go. As she thought, she furiously worked the bracelets off of her wrist. She glanced to the left. No, that would just take her back towards their pub. She crossed the street, absentmindedly playing with the metal in her hands. And then it hit her.

Of course. If she headed off to the right, she'd end up down by the water. A slow grin took over Naomi's face as she reached up, sliding her bracelets onto the sign hanging from the awning of a shop. She cocked her head slightly, trusting that Emily would be able to see the bright silver hoops against the dark, aged wood of the sign. And then she took off running.

Her lungs felt tight with the effort of her labored breathing. The muscles in her thighs burned, but she forced them to keep moving. _Fucking cigarettes, I really should just quit the damned things,_ she thought. She got a few cat calls and rude shouts as she passed a group of people drunkenly stumbling out of a dodgy looking bar, but she pressed on.

The smell and feel of the harbor started to fill up her senses. The air was thicker down here, the moisture almost tangible. Naomi drew to a stop, leaning against a balustrade, panting with the exertion of having run so far. She was pretty certain that she had put enough distance between herself and Emily that she could pause for a minute to catch her breath. Her eyes scanned the area around her, looking for an opportunity to plan out her next move. She saw steps leading down to something that looked like a dock in the darkness. She grinned, an idea occurring to her suddenly. She glanced around to check for any passing strangers, and when she saw no one, Naomi slowly slid her skirt off.

She stood under a flickering streetlamp and laid her skirt down at the base of the post. She smiled and took off at a light trot towards the steps. She made it halfway down the staircase when a noise caught her attention. It sounded like a hushed voice that had stopped abruptly. Naomi leaned over the railing, squinting into the darkness for any sign of movement. There was nothing. Pissing Bristol and its shoddy lights. She slowly descended, carefully glancing around her. Convincing herself that it was just a noise carried in the wind, Naomi grabbed the hem of her shirt and started to lift it up.

Something was suddenly thrown over her head and she felt soft hands grabbing her wrists and then the rough texture of rope being wrapped around them. Naomi started thrashing, tugging wildly against the restraints on her wrist.

"Don't fight if you know what's best for you," a familiar voice said. Naomi instantly froze. Effy?


	16. RuinMyLife

_RuinMyLife_

"Good evening Naomi." The voice Naomi now knew to be Effy's replied, a somehow playful tone underlying the mysterious one.

Naomi felt Effy's hands pushing on her back in order to get her to go down the last steps. She flinched a bit when her bare feet hit the cold, damp wood of the dock. Again, the hands pushed on her shoulders and instinctively, Naomi kneeled on the floor, her wrists still tied behind her back. _Wish I had my skirt now._

"New players are now involved in The Game, Naomi. And this means new rules too." Effy whispered into Naomi's ear through the bag that was covering it. Naomi shook her head, letting out a short laugh; she could practically see Effy smirking in that fucking mystic way of hers.

"I'm ready to play by any rules. You should know better by now Eff."

She heard Effy laugh too, the sound oddly resonating in the thick night air. "Oh, I know."

Effy breathed out, suddenly taking off the bag of Naomi's head.

The blonde inhaled deeply and narrowed her eyes, taking in her surroundings.

She met Effy's gaze and they both smiled innocently at each other, unsure yet about the roles they would be playing in this new round of the game. For now though, Naomi was well aware _she_ was the vulnerable one. So she cocked an eyebrow in a typical Campbell way, challenging.

"What next?"

Effy lit up a cigarette, the orange glow of the lighter flickering across the pale skin of her face. "We wait."

And so they did.

After a moment, a petite silhouette appeared at the top of the stairs. Naomi instantly recognized her redhead, a satisfied smile gracing her lips when she noticed the skirt she left behind earlier tightly clutched into Emily's hand. Effy nonchalantly threw her cigarette butt in the water and locked eyes with Naomi. "This is where it gets interesting." She then turned towards a slightly panting Emily, now standing beside her.

"Thought you'd never make it Officer Templeton."

Naomi's eyes widened and Emily just smiled, letting out a throaty giggle. "I'm fairly good at running after things I want, even when they're trying to escape me. What do we have here?" Emily asked as she gestured towards Naomi who was watching the whole exchange, utterly confused. _Damn Effy and her new rules._

Effy shrugged at the question, the remnants of a smile on her face. "What do you want to do?"

Emily seemed to ponder her answer for a moment, the dim light of the streetlamp above their heads reflecting on her crimson hair.

"I want to fuck with the universe." She finally replied, a hint of triumph in her husky voice as she abruptly grabbed Effy's neck, pulling her into a kiss.

Naomi let out a small gasp and tried again to free her wrists, but to no avail.

It was when Emily stopped the kissing for a mere second and gave her a look so full of fire and passion and pure fucking _heat_ that Naomi knew this was only for her benefit. As always, Emily was dominating the game, showing Naomi just how much of a filthy and wicked player she could be. But then again, filthy and wicked Emily Fitch was not something one could complain about, Naomi thought, finding herself strangely turned on at the sight of Emily roughly kissing Effy, now that the initial surprise had gone.

This is what the game was all about after all; finding new ways to surprise the other over and over again. Until they both surrendered.

"What the fuck's going on here?" A loud voice with a lisp then startled them all.


	17. FitchSwitch

_FitchSwitch_

Emily laughed against Effy's lips. Just fucking laughed. The adrenaline was still working through her veins like fire after chasing Naomi through the streets, stopping here and there to pick up the breadcrumbs she left behind, and there was nothing to do but laugh. In any other circumstance she'd probably be wary of her sister's wrath but Katie had decided to play the game. And when you do there are certain inhibitions you have to let go.

Like…all of them.

Emily had learned that particular lesson a long time ago, back when they'd first started playing, and now Katie would learn it as well. She found herself hoping her sister would like it. It was such a fucking rush to be completely and utterly free of anything holding you back. Because let's be honest: she'd just been fucked on a playground and chased her half-naked girlfriend across a good bit of Bristol. You don't have a lot of inhibitions left after that.

"I should be asking you the same thing," she backed off far enough to talk to her flabbergasted sister but she still didn't step completely away from Effy. She was plucking at Katie's strings. Playing the game.

And Katie was on fire, alight with fury. It was obvious she hadn't caught on yet; she was still Katie. And that wouldn't do.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" Katie demanded. Her hands were on her hips and her eyes were narrow. She looked like she was deciding between tearing them apart or simply shoving Emily into the water nearby. Sisterly love at its finest.

"It means my partner and I have been watching you two for a while," Emily replied calmly. One side of her mouth curled up in a smug smirk and she nodded at Effy. Effy raised an eyebrow and nodded back, accepting the role Emily had thrown in her lap without hesitation. _Come on, Katiekins._"Although I'll admit I'm surprised it took you so long to catch up."

Katie squeaked when Effy took two steps over and grabbed her, pulling her arms behind her back and their bodies flush against each other. Emily knelt down to untie the rope holding Naomi a little bit so they could add Katie to the trap as well. While her hands worked behind the blonde she stole a kiss, just enough to get the taste of Naomi back in her mouth. Effy was fit but her lips didn't send fire roaring through her veins like Naomi's did. Emily smiled into the kiss and stood up just as Naomi was leaning in for more.

Naomi watched her go and Emily repressed a delighted shiver at the heat in her eyes. Those fucking dangerous blue eyes.

"But actually," she said slyly as she turned back to look at her sister. "The real question is: now that we've got you, what do we do with you?"

It was a beautiful thing, to watch the realization splash across Katie's face.

_Finally. Welcome to the game, Katie._


	18. Peppersister

_Peppersister_

'Jesus' Katie thought.

Katie has spent a lot of time, far too much time, meticulously laying out her life. Perfect boyfriend, perfect body, perfect social life, perfect...life.

While she was busy fixing and tending to her goal, she had no idea the one person in her life who was inexplicably a part of this perfection was in fact, creating her own life.

Her twin, Emily.

Emily had spent a lot of time, far too much time, being pressured by Katie to form to her perfection. She broke free, though. She broke free and created a life that was entirely envious to Katie.

Now was a spotless example.

The Game. A perfect way of subtly spicing up and and keeping a hold of this life Emily's created. More envy rolled through Katie.

She wasn't completely surprised. Her sporadic involvement in these games had taught her enough to know that anything goes. The lithe brunette standing close to her side, had also taught her this. The two people who had both stood in the way of Katie's perfection, now had her in the perfect position.

Total submission.

"I think she needs a lift," Effy said. Effy's grasp on Katie's hands tightened and pulled up. Katie lifted herself up on toes a little, hiding the shocked look working its way onto her face. Naomi chuckled from behind Katie, still tied to her.

"Hmm," Emily said, nodding her head. As if her and Effy were having a completely silent conversation. Katie could feel Naomi turning around to stare at all three of them, caught the tail end of a searing smile she threw at Emily.

Total trust. Katie's stomach turned in envy again.

"Do you need a lift Katie?" Naomi asked. Katie watched over her shoulder as Emily's arm wrapped itself behind Naomi's back. Played at the hem of Naomi's shirt. Subtly sliding underneath the material.

Katie turned her head in annoyance, unintentionally moving her face into the brunette still standing beside her.

"Yes," she blurted out in surprise.

Emily smiled at her. A true smile; a perfect smile.

Effy moved and ducked her head into the duo behind Katie. She talked softly under her breath and received two curt nods.

"Come on," Emily ordered.

They walked through the street and must have looked a sight. Four girls, eight black smudged eyes, far too much skin baring through the dropping temperatures, two of them lazily tied together.

They finally reached a large, dark building. You could hear the bass from the music raging inside, thumping through the concrete. There was one lone man standing at the single door they approached. His arms were crossed, and the corners of his mouth twitched as he eyed the quartet.

"What do I owe you ladies?" he asked, his thick northern accent coming through.

"Hi Ted," Effy said smoothly. "I've got three gorgeous ladies and a chocolate bar, one of which has your name on it."

Effy slipped her hand deep into the pocket of her oversized shirt, leaving Katie to wonder how the hell she manages to hide such things in her clothing. She pulled out a chocolate bar and handed it to Ted.

"Cheeky," he said, letting his toothless smile show. He moved to the side and opened the door, the rush of hot air and music instantly poured out.

Katie looked over her shoulder again at Emily and Naomi, whose faces each lit up respectively, the cogs already turning in their heads on how to up this Game they were all playing. Effy turned to her and let a ghost of a smile hit her lips. Her hand snuck up and released the hold on the rope surrounding Katie and Naomi's hands.

Katie instantly brought her hands around to her front and rubbed the skin carefully as she stared through the door. She glanced over at Effy, who hadn't lost her smile.

"Welcome to perfection," Effy said, and led the four of them inside.


	19. luvactually

_LuvActually_

_Perfection_. The word echoed through Emily's brain as she blinked, blearily trying to get her bearings. She lay still, trying to piece together the ghosts of images that flickered through her mind like snapshots of old film. She could still feel the thud of club music reverberating through her chest, and if she closed her eyes the rush of the pill came flooding back. Quickly she snapped them open again and stared up at the ceiling, her gaze tracing over the crack in the plaster that meandered from one corner to the other, reassuring her with its familiarity. Shifting her body slightly over to the left, her eyes fell on sun-faded wallpaper and a shelf of books, their brightly coloured spines a calming antidote to the reds and blacks of the memories that thudded through her.

_Daylight._ Emily instinctively began her routine check. _Crushing headache? _No._ Stomach churning with nausea? _No. Huh... _Moment of terror, trying to recall the night before? _...Actually, no.She remembered the night before: dinner at home and a leisurely glass of wine with the woman she loved. They'd been happy. So why the fuck had she woken up feeling so damn terrified? Slowly, she began to piece together the flashes of memory that still caused her heart to race. A night…two, no, three years ago. With Naomi. _Oh Jesus. _Naomi in handcuffs or Naomi with fangs, either way that woman had always been dangerous.

Emily willed her pulse rate to slow down, but the flashbacks kept coming in waves. She'd been so out of it that night…all of them had been. Sometimes when she looked back on that year - that second year of uni, when all the pressures and disappointments of freedom hit at once, when fear and elation were the same thing, when the harsh reality that _this was it_ slammed into her like a brick wall - the whole year seemed to condense into that one, seemingly endless night. That night, with its burning highs and crashing lows came to represent everything…all there was: too much booze, too many drugs, and _the game. _

It was strange to remember the game now…the fire of its ragged sensuality, the one-upmanship in which they'd engage, daring each other on, to edge just that one step further beyond the bounds of their own comfort. But most of all Emily remembered the overriding fear that maybe, just maybe, this would be the time that everything would be pushed that little step too far. The step that would finally throw the whole delicate _thing_ they had, off the edge forever. Because she'd always known deep down, that that was exactly what they'd all secretly desired.

What if you loved someone too much? What if you began one day to resent the power she had over you? The solution, as far as all the players had been concerned, was to turn it into a game and then throw out the rules. She remembered kissing Effy. She remembered the pleasure it had given her to watch Naomi struggle to pretend she didn't care. She remembered the sudden flash of the old gleeful Effy returning, that first real smile of hers as she glanced behind her, leading them all into the club. _Welcome to perfection. _As Emily felt the weight of another body shifting in the bed behind her, she realised just how differently she defined _perfection _now.


	20. Heather Hogan

_Heather Hogan_

Naomi smiled. She couldn't help it. She'd been waking up beside Emily every day in their bed, in their place - _theirs_ - for an entire year, and her mouth always smiled before her eyes even opened. It just did.

Naomi kept her eyes shut, content to breathe in the scent of her favourite person on earth. Emily had always smelled the same, since they were practically kids. Like lavender. Like baby powder. So sweet. Everything about her - the way she tasted, the way she sometimes still touched Naomi like it was her first time touching Naomi - so _sweet_.

She wondered how long it had been since she'd stopped fighting her body's response to Emily. This ridiculous morning grin. The way just the smell of her shampoo, the simple fucking knowledge of her _presence_, set the signs of arousal in motion. The constant urge to touch her, to hold her. In public. At home. It hadn't always been like this. Yet, somehow, it had.

It was so _foreign _when she the thought about it now, that there had ever been a time when they were locked into a freefall, pushing and pulling and coaxing and circling like wolves, daring and daring and daring the other to step too far, or not far enough. And for what? Freedom? The million choices life would afford them without each other? Naomi had a million choices right this minute, in their bed, in their flat - _theirs!_ - before she even opened her eyes!

She could reach over and slip her hand under Emily's t-shirt, flatten her palm against Emily's smooth torso, feel her whole Emily life with her fingertips. She could move her hand higher or lower, depending on the kind of hitch she wanted to hear in Emily's breathing, depending on what swear word she wanted to hear Emily exhale in her delicious morning voice. She could kiss her awake, from her neck to her ear; from her heel up to the inside of her knee. She could whimper about how hungry she was, make Emily make her waffles. She could read the morning paper with Emily's head in her lap, or take her to brunch with Katie and Effy. She could keep her in bed all day, if she wanted. She could keep her, she could keep her, she could _keep her. _

Oh, but wait - was it Saturday or was it Sunday?

_Sunday_. Even better.

Naomi opened one eye and peeked over at Emily. She was awake, staring at the ceiling in a rigid sort of way. Already she'd broken the rules! The first person to wake up is the person who starts _The Game_!

Naomi grinned again. Their bed. Their flat. _Theirs_. _Game Day._


	21. Foolishgames

_Foolishgames_

It had not escaped Emily that Naomi was now lying awake next to her, waiting expectantly for the next move that the redhead would make. She lost control of her pulse once again as the remnants of the flashback of days long past that had suddenly cascaded over her intermingled with newer, less dangerous memories. Their games had become so much more benign since their inevitable crash landing after one too many thrills all those years ago. Now, they were aimed more towards keeping the spark alive rather than creating lust filled chases aimed at inducing endless rushes of endorphins. They were so much less focused on pushing each other.

She smiled inwardly as she realized who she was going to be today.

Today, Emily felt like pushing.

Without another thought she stretched and yawned, feigning that she had just awoken. She pushed herself up so she could turn to face her prey; so she could begin yet another one of their games.

But Naomi wasn't there.

Emily wrinkled her brow in confusion, wondering how that could possibly have happened. She didn't feel the bed dip, or hear the creak of the floorboards, or sense the loss of Naomi's warmth.

She was simply gone.

She pealed the covers from her body and pulled herself up, glancing momentarily around the room for any trace of the apparently ninja-like blonde. She walked towards the window, hoping that by drawing the shutters she would be offered more of a view of the room than the dulled lighting could provide. She yanked on the cord, and the shutters flew up presenting an image that made Emily's heart stop in her chest.

Darkness.

_I could have sworn it was morning_, she thought, surprised that the dull lighting that had been peaking through their shutters was from the streetlights rather than natural daylight. Emily felt her pulse quickening as an overwhelming sense of uneasiness began to seep in.

"Naomi?" she queried hesitantly to the room, recoiling slightly as the word echoed through the seemingly empty flat, breaking the equilibrium of silence that she had been maintaining since she woke up. She was unsteady on her feet as they carried her across the room and out their bedroom door. The hallway was darker than their room had been, and Emily was beginning to feel as though she had walked straight into a scene in an Alfred Hitchcock film. Every step she took seemed to be deafening, heightening her confusion of how the blonde had managed to slip out without her noticing.

"Naomi, come on, this isn't fucking funn-"

She could swear she heard the sound of her body smacking against the wall before she felt it, but all of a sudden Emily was violently pressed into the wall. She felt two cold hands, one on her shoulder and one rested on her hip as a warm body held her firmly in place. She struggled, but her captor was too strong. She felt erect nipples pressing hard into her back as the hand on her hip began to move southward making her own nipples begin to strain against the material of her bra. The hand dipped into her shorts, eliciting a stifled moan from the redhead as icy fingers began to trace her swollen nub. Before she could even react to the sensation, she felt the other hand making its way down the back of her shorts as the body behind her continued to hold her against the wall.

A strangled cry escaped her lips as two fingers were thrust roughly inside her.


	22. whyyesitscar

_whyyesitscar_

"What's the matter, Ems? Have you forgotten how to play?" Naomi taunted, adding an emphatic thrust on the word 'play.'

Emily shuddered, though whether it was from excitement or relief she couldn't tell. "Naoms…" she whined. She opened her mouth in a silent moan, not letting Naomi see how wonderfully her fingers were doing their job—a futile act probably belied by the wetness between her legs. She clenched her fingers tightly against the wall before recovering and roughly shoving back against Naomi, flipping them so the blonde was the vulnerable one.

Emily huffed and watched her breath blow a strand of hair from Naomi's face. "Darling," she teased, "have you forgotten who you're talking to?" She ran her hand up Naomi's body, making sure not to linger anywhere Naomi wanted to be touched. She attacked Naomi's neck with rough lips, pawing at Naomi's breasts, callously pressing her thigh in between Naomi's legs.

"Oops," she grinned. She walked away, keeping her ears trained on the sounds Naomi was making behind her. There were heavy, ragged breaths; Emily thought she even heard a giggle or two as the distance between them increased. Emily couldn't help smiling to herself—lazy Sundays were fine and all, but this was what they were about. The passion, the fire—The Game. It could be violent; it was flames and high-speed chases and explosions, and sometimes they came away with burns and deep cuts that left just the faintest of scars.

But that only meant that they were alive.

Emily was snapped from her wandering (both mental and physical) by the sound of Naomi's footsteps furiously pattering behind her; she hissed a curse of frustration and ducked into their second bedroom. She tiptoed over to their nightstand and rooted around in the top drawer. Got you, she thought triumphantly when she found what she was looking for.

There was a trick panel on the wall perpendicular to the door; she freed it from its station and slipped behind, leaving it open just enough to watch the room through a sliver of light.

Emily listened as Naomi made her way through their modest living quarters; she had to stifle a giggle whenever Naomi got close to the door. It was like they were playing a game of Hide and Seek, only this time, Emily wanted to be found.

Naomi pushed the door open a moment later; Emily's heart raced as she watched the blonde investigate every inch of the room. Even after so long together, after they had gotten comfortable and domesticated, Emily couldn't suppress the thrill that reverberated through her at the sight of Naomi on the prowl. Today, she pushed it back down and worked on creating some thrills of her own.

She noiselessly slid the panel open, her bare feet padding softly on the carpet. "Looking for someone?" she purred.

Naomi whipped around at the sound of Emily's voice; the shock on her face was replaced quickly with unbridled desire. "I might have been," she retorted coyly.

Suddenly, she was within inches of Emily, backing the redhead into a corner once again. Emily grabbed Naomi's wrists and made a clucking noise, wagging her finger in mock reprimand—this was her Game to win. She made a show of displaying the key that she had freed from the nightstand; Naomi watched with rapt attention. Emily locked the door with an exaggerated click before strutting toward the window, knowing that Naomi's eyes were glued to the sway of her hips.

She dropped the key out of the window, listening for the clatter of it against the sidewalk. Emily turned back to Naomi, a devilish grin plastered to her face. She was going to make sure that Naomi would remember this game for years to come.

"Your turn."


	23. AN for The Game

_Author's Note for The Game -vangoghgurrl_

Well kids...

I don't even know where to start. I lived and breathed this for 3 weeks; I am fucking exhausted. It was worth every minute of it.

Es Diferente, Ladyhawk1709, Hyperfitched, Imagine_Alex, lazy_boo, S05Y31, ThaDarkSlayer, Circle142, lizardwriter, unknowstuntman, hylian, assassinslover, darthcaiter, RuinMyLife, FitchSwitch, Peppersister, LuvActually, Heather Hogan, Foolishgames, and Whyyesitscar:

I have gone from a fan to a friend with many of you. I have watched one of you accidentally set yourself on fire. I have pseudo adopted one of your children. I have shared music from across the world. I have been (figuratively) slammed against the wall. I have had I Hold A Force I Can't Contain excerpts READ to me by the author (don't hate- it's good to be me). I have shared amazing and inspiring graffiti photos. I have lunch plans in the near future. I have heard the voice of GOD. I have found a Mini Me. And I have fallen a little in love...

I could never have managed all of this without Es' help. You have been my savior many a time. I will buy you a pair of Vans and bring them when I make it over the pond next summer. You owe me a club night. We will do The Safety Dance ;)

I think you all know how grateful I am to have met, talked with, joked with, and bantered with each of you. I am one lucky girl. And hands...oh- hands...

What an amazing adventure this has been. No one wins and no one loses when it comes to The Game. Everything must come to end eventually, or does it? Time will tell.

Thank you all for playing with me.


End file.
